One Week
by cake-error
Summary: It'll be one week before they'll say they're sorry. Title inspired by "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies, but it's not a songfic. Fem!Germany, clueless!Italy, protective older brother!Prussia, some angst, some humor  if you're twisted like me , & swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Title inspired by "One Week" (Barenaked Ladies)

As usual, thanks to Pidge the ever loyal fan~I don't see why I deserve such an honor, but it motivates me to write for you all, so thanks!

There's nothing much to say. Disclaimer, don't own, blah blah blah, review pelase, don't forget it's fem!Germany, blah blah blah, on with the story!

* * *

Sighing, Germany ran a hand through her long, blonde hair. Completely stressed out from training (which Italy had failed to show up to again), meetings, and constantly having to save him from the Allied Powers, she was ready to just drop dead and sleep for a few days.

She shuffled over to her bed and sat down heavily when she noticed…

Bright red bloodspots covered the blankets.

"Fuck." She cursed. To no one in particular, she shrieked, "You better not show your face, Italia, or I'll throw you out myself!" Storming off to the bathroom, she continued to mutter profanities along the way.

~!~!~!~!~!~

I think you all can guess what Germany is afflicted with…remember, she's fem!Germany. And she's really angry. Those steel toed boots will come in handy.

Now…DISCLAIMER TIEM~ *not that kind of disclaimer, this is a fanfiction site, so it should be obvious it's not mine*

I apologize in advance to those who speak German, because I'll be using some German sentences and phrases, and they will probably suck. So I'm sorry for any and all errors I make.

Oh, and Italian and Spanish, though those I know a tiny bit (remember, a very tiny bit) better…and I doubt they will be saying any complete sentences in their languages in this story anytime soon.

I love reviews, but if you're really busy like me, and you have an excuse, then just a favorite or story alert will make me feel better. Thanks for reading, anyway!

Peace, love, and pasta~ Cake-error out!


	2. Chapter 2

Title inspired by "One Week" (Barenaked Ladies)

As usual, thanks to **_ALL _**loyal fans who bothered to waste their time on little old me! Thanks for your reviews, you kept urging me on to finish this chapter just a little faster than I would have normally *facepalms*

ANd of course, the lovely MentalyUnstabelNinja, also referred to as pepermint97, now has a account~ It's called _the-shadows-have-magic _and if you want you can go see her favorites. *whisperes conspiratorially* She hasn't posted any stories yet, but she's good at writing, from what I've seen.

There's nothing much to say. Disclaimer, don't own, blah blah blah, review please, don't forget it's fem!Germany, blah blah blah, on with the story!

Sorry about the slow updates everyone, but I'm a slow (lazy) person who has no time (is lazy) and has tons of work (is lazy) and couldn't get on her computer ('cause she doesn't care about you) because my mother confiscated it.

...eheh, my conscience is insulting me. Whatever! Thanks to who corrected my mistake. That's why I'm reposting this chapter. *smacks own head* I fail at languages, so thanks very much. It has been fixed...I think. *checks again* Okay~ On with the story~ Sorry if I ramble too much, but please read these, they have information from time to time. It might be useful in understanding my psychotic behavior...

* * *

She woke cold and huddled on one side of the bed.

Moaning incoherently, she was loathe to getting up, but did so anyway and stood. The other side of the bed was untouched. Apparently Italy had taken her warning seriously…or he just hadn't bothered to come. This irked her to no end, for some reason.

Prussia poked his head in tentatively. "Schwester? Wie geht's?"_(Sister? Are you okay?)_

"Ich bin fein, bruder." _(I'm fine, brother)_ She gave him a half hearted smile.

He frowned. "You can't hide anything from me. Did Italy do something stupid again?" She shook her head.

"Come on, don't you have someone else to bother?" She joked.

He was impassive as ever. "Well, I figured you…weren't feeling well, so I'd be extra nice!" He brightened at the end of his sentence.

She raised an eyebrow, almost tempted to get mad at him. "And how do you know that?"

He looked unabashed. "A little bird told me."

"I suppose in this case I should take it literally." She didn't bother to phrase it as a question.

"You suppose right." He closed the door gently and she could hear him walk back down the hall.

Sighing, she stood gingerly and stretched. It was going to be a long day.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Pulling a brush through her tangled locks, she cast a critical eye over herself. Not as if it mattered.

Sliding down each stair, glaring at the floor as if it had hurt her personally, she managed to make it to the kitchen.

_Imagine that. Prussia actually staying out of my hair._ She snickered at the strange metaphor and felt her mood begin to rise, very slowly. She pulled out some bread and was about to actually smile when her hopes for a peaceful day were swiftly dashed.

Loud knocking echoed down the hall. She groaned and went to open the door.

"Ve, Germany, I'm sorry about yesterday and everything, and I hope you're not mad at me, but Romano was yelling at me yesterday and he didn't let me come and-"

She could feel her original anger rise again. "Go. Away."

"Ve?" He stared blankly at her, eyes actually open for once.

"Get out of here now. I don't want to see you." She let the door begin to swing closed and walked back towards the kitchen.

"But Germanyyyy! Please? I'm sorry!"

"Get. Out." Prussia was suddenly there. "Leave her alone. Now. Or I'll kick your sorry ass out of here myself." And with that, he slammed the door in his face.

She could feel a headache building. Ignoring her brother, she walked right past the kitchen and back upstairs.

"West…?"

There was no response.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Japan was cleaning.

Smiling, he turned around and found himself faced with a rather tetchy looking Germany.

"Oh! Honda." She seemed surprised. "You don't have to clean. I mean, you are my guest…" She trailed off at the end.

Refusing politely, he furrowed his brow and said, "Are you feeling well, Germany? You look ill."

She ran a hand through her hair. "You could say that." She smiled halfheartedly and turned to go back down the hallway.

"Uh…okay…"

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Tired and irritable, Germany showed up on the training field anyway. Japan was there as usual, and she tried to give him a half decent smile. Italy, on the other hand…

"Ve! I'm sorry I'm late, but I was taking my siesta, and-"

She cut him off."Okay, okay, whatever reason you're late, I don't care. Just concentrate on training, since you've missed so much…"

She took a step forward and was about to start when she felt a stabbing pain in her side. She flinched slightly, and then turned to Japan. "You know, I'm not feeling well. I think you can take over for today, Honda." She smiled brightly at him, probably disturbing him greatly with that creepy grin, and then started to walk away.

"Wait, Germany-I was gonna say I was sor-"

She pretended not to hear and continued to walk away.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

"Uh, Louise? Not to be mean, or anything, but you seem kinda out of it today. Like, more out of it than usual."

She scowled at her brother. "Leave me alone."

He stuck his tongue out back. "Fine. I'll just go bother that pansy-ass Austria and his frying pan wielding demon girlfriend." He pretended to strap a helmet on, laughed briefly, and sauntered out of the room.

Massaging her temples, she collapsed back on her bed, the sudden urge to cry overwhelming her. She shook her head angrily. She was Germany, the strongest member of the Axis, the one who always saved everyone else at the end of the day, the one they could all depend on, the serious one who never cried. But who did she have? No one.

Wrapping her blanket around herself, she tore off her uniform and huddled, shivering, on her bed.

Crying silently to herself, she fell into peaceful sleep…

Well, maybe not.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Hey, author intermission time! Fusosososo~

I realized how short and pathetic this chapter is, so here's the next one free of charge! All you have to do is sell your eternal soul to Russia and become one with me…

Nah, just kidding. But that chapter was real short, so enjoy the next one.

…you can still become one with me if you want. *creepy grin*

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Still shuddering, Germany was curled into a ball in the middle of her mattress. Her face, normally peaceful in sleep, was contorted in anguish and pain. Italy stood silently outside the room and watched her whimper slightly in her sleep, clutching the blankets fearfully, eyes flickering underneath her eyelids, pallid skin seeming even more pale under the thin beams of light that filtered through the curtains.

"I wonder what you're dreaming, Germany…" he whispered.

_Bright red. Scarlet, seeping into everything. Pain. Cold. Where was she? She was cold. She hurt. She wanted her brother._

_Grabbing the tattered remnants of her cloak, she stumbled forward, tripping and barely catching herself. She let her hands dig into the soil, churned up by the endless stampede of boots, and soaked with that red, red fluid she had come to know so well._

_Where was she? She was cold. She hurt. She wanted her brother._

_Someone loomed above her. She didn't dare lift her head up, still staring at the ground which was now being covered by his feet._

_"It's for your own good…" Those were the last words he heard before-_

_She stared with wide eyes, the shining blade almost buried in her chest. Yanking it out, it fell with a clatter to the ground. Blood continued to gush out of her, as if her very life was disappearing before her eyes. She swayed and fell, not a sound escaping her lips._

_She was very close to death, yes, very. Two words fought for dominance in her mind as she took one last heaving breath._

_Feliciano…_

_Bruder…_

_Where are you now?_

She woke with a start, eyes darting across the room, sitting straight and hand already groping for the gun under her pillow. Breathing and heart rate calming slightly, she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

_I've always loved you since the 900s…_

"Feliciano…" She stared into the darkness. "I know you're there."

He walked forward, tentatively, almost afraid of her.

Her voice was flat. "If you want, you can stay in the guest room, but. Please. Leave."

Without comment, he backed out of the room. He thought he saw a tear trickle down her face.

* * *

Woah, intense, for me. A lowly writer such as me gets excited over whatever they can produce. Meh.

Problem is, I have such a one-track mind. I think of something, and then have to write it start to finish or else will forget about it.

Well, here you go. A bit of a fail of a chapter, but I wanted a scene at night, so there. *hides in emo corner* Go ahead, throw tomatoes, flame my story. I know it's horrible! You don't have to rub it in! *starts crying* *is actually talking to self*

Peace, love, and pasta~ Cake-error OUT!

Gilbird~ *holds up little Gilbird*


	3. Chapter 3

Title inspired by "One Week" (Barenaked Ladies)

As usual, thanks to **_ALL _**loyal fans who bothered to waste their time on little old me! Thanks for your reviews, you kept urging me on to finish this chapter just a little faster than I would have normally *facepalms*

There's nothing much to say. Disclaimer, don't own, blah blah blah, review please, don't forget it's fem!Germany, blah blah blah, on with the story!

Two chapters in as many hours? Woah, I'm on a roll.

...I still don't speak German or Spanish or Italian or whatever else there is that will show up, so correct me if I'm wrong. Thank you.

* * *

"Ve, fratello, has Antonio ever gotten mad at you?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" His face turned red-_as a tomato_, Spain would say.

"Has he ever gotten so mad at you that you had to forgive him?"

"…uh…there was that time when I thanked him-but that's beside the point! So no, not really…"

"Okay…"

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

"Ne, ne, Japan~ Have you ever had to apologize to someone for something you did?"

He thought for a moment, expression unfathomable. "I…have done things I am not proud of, Italy-kun. And regrettably, I have not apologized yet." A tinge of sadness seemed to come over his features, and he kept his face bowed.

"Ve~ Never mind, then."

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

"What did the goddam potato…freak (it was hard to call a girl a macho potato-that was just awkward) …do now?"

"I don't know! She was really mad at me for messing up, and then she wouldn't talk to me! And she's just been avoiding me and acting like she's sick-do you think she might have a cold?"

Romano stared at his brother as he continued to fret. Was he really that thickheaded he didn't realize?

"You're such an idiot, Feliciano."

"Whaa?"

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Prussia was unsuccessfully trying to get Germany to talk.

"Please? Is there anything I could possibly do to make you tell me?"

"No."

"I swear not to tell, if it's one of those awkward secrets!"

"No."

"Please, West?"

"East." There was no mistaking that tone of voice. She was close to breaking, but he had to play his cards right if he wanted her to spill.

Pretty please, with a cherry on top? For your big bruder?"

"FINE!" She shouted. "Italy is completely useless, as usual, I can never tell what the hell Japan's even thinking half of the time, I spend every day outside training of fighting for God knows what anymore, and IthinkImightbeinlovewithhim!" She blurted out the last part so far, it was a barely intelligible blur. Clamping her hand over her mouth, she blushed and scooted farther back in her seat.

Gilbert's eyes widened."Seriously? His clinginess is rubbing off on you, eh?"

She leaned forward, serious. "Tell me, bruder. When I was Holy Roman Empire…"

He stiffened. This was not his favorite subject.

"…I know Italy loved me, right?"

He stared at her in disbelief. "You should remember that clearest of all."

"All I can remember is the pain…I remember you both, from before, and Austria, and Hungary. Does he still love me? Or is he still waiting for Holy Roman?"

"I don't know."

He didn't know how those three simple syllables broke her heart clean in two.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

IINNTTEERRMMIISSSSIIOONN TTIIMMEE

…that was random.

I'm on a roll! I'M ON FIRE! WOO! Seriously, I might actually update twice in the same day-no, dare I say, in the same 4 hour time span!

*giggles drunkenly* I didn't get any sleep~ Gonna go to school lookin' like I'm completely smashed~

Onwards, comrades, onwards! Forge through the 3 AM slog!

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

He wailed disconsolately. "She's going to hate me, I know it!"

His brother grumbled and patted him awkwardly on the back. "I'm sure she doesn't…hate you." He spat the words out grudgingly.

"Really, fratello?"

Honestly, he was just so gullible! "Yes, okay, she doesn't hate you."

He smiled again, so bright and cheerful, that even his icy demeanor melted.

"Alright, fine. The potato head probably does like you. Happy?"

His brother was already a mile away in his thoughts. Maybe he could figure it all out…

* * *

Yeah, that chapter kinda sucked. But it was semi-necessary to keep the plot going!

…Should I make the next part happen at night (again?) I'm a sucker for fluff and romantic scenes like that, they're so much _fun_, right?

…right?

*echoes*

Pasta and love to all of my wonderful, wonderful reviewers. Don't feel obligated to review every chapter: only when something catches your eye or something. And thanks to SpazzyRussian, who I was talking to only moments ago. Your conversation made my boring life interesting… (what life? I have no life!)

All I promise for the next chapter is more shameless invasion of privacy on Ita's part. *laughter* Peace and love, my readers~ Don't forget to say hi to Gilbird~ *holds up little Gilbird*


	4. Chapter 4

I'm trying to ramble less, so here are my credits:

Thanks to for German translations.

And my lovely reviewers-Pasta and virtual hugs for you all~

...and wurst. You can never go wrong with wurst. Or bread dumplings. I like those.

* * *

Germany spent the rest of the morning filling out paperwork in silence. Prussia didn't dare bother her. She wasn't to be trifled with when she was in one of these moods.

They ate in silence. She retreated upstairs as soon as she washed the dishes.

Gilbert decided to start writing a threatening speech in his head in case Italy decided to show up.

It came in handy…sort of.

A feeble knock came on the door. He answered in and immediately launched into his angry tirade.

"…she's angry at you, y'know! It's all your fucking fault. What did you even do? She won't say anything."

Unfortunately, he couldn't continue his yelling. It was done for him.

Germany had come down the stairs and was now glaring at Italy with such a fury it would have made Russia flinch.

"Raus jetzt!" _(Get the hell out of here!)_

Italy seemed to take a deep breath. "Please, Germany, I'm sorry, but you-"

She suddenly seemed to snap. "Just leave. I don't care! Leave me alone! I don't want to deal with this now, I don't care if I l-" She seemed to catch herself, and tears began to leak out of her blue eyes. She wiped them away hastily and ran.

Prussia turned to face a stunned Italy.

"You know, even I don't understand what she's doing now. Truce?"

Italy only nodded before asking, "Has she told you anything?"

He hesitated before finally deciding to say, "She is confused."

"Over…?"

"You should know."

"But she's acting like she's sick and-"

Gilbert laughed, gasping for air, doubled over, spasming with mirth. "You honestly-oh, God."

He stood there cluelessly.

Prussia managed to shove him out the door, still giggling (it was a manly giggle, of course, if you asked him) and mumbling something about asking someone else.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Italy wandered out of their house confusedly, somehow ending up in front of France's house.

"Ah,

mon petit Italie, what brings you here?"

"Germany's mad at me, ve, and she won't tell me anything, and she started crying and I asked Prussia if she was sick or something and he started laughing and I don't know what to do-"

"She's sick?" France grinned. "What kind of sick?"

"I don't know, but she's acting weirdly and she didn't come to training and she was crying and-"

His eyes widened, as realization struck him. "Italy, you talk too much. Please."

"Ve?"

"Why don't you tell her you love her? It should be obvious to her now, but it never hurts."

Italy nodded.

Francis smiled again, and almost started patting him on the head. "Wait, aren't we at war?"

He got no response. Italy was already far away.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

"Eh? Oh, it's you, Ita~ You're so cute, you know?" Spain turned around and spotted Italy.

"Shut the hell up, you tomato bastard." That was expected, of course.

"Eh? But your brother wants to ask me a question!"

Italy stared at his feet. "Germany's mad at me."

Romano rolled his eyes. "Still? What the hell did you do for her to not forgive you yet?"

Spain looked at Venenciano with concern in his eyes. "What did she say, then?"

"She told me to leave and that she didn't want to have to deal with 'this' now. She kinda cut herself off after that. I don't know what she wants me to do!" He frowned

Spain got a thoughtful expression on his face for once. "Hmm…"

Romano flushed, and then pulled his head down and whispered in his ear. Spain's expression cleared and he said, "Well, that clears things up!" He patted Romano on the head, for once not getting punched.

"Ve?"

Rubbing his neck awkwardly, he said, "Why don't you ask Japan or Hungary for help? I think they'd understand her better. But you should tell her and try to make her feel better!"

He nodded and set off to Hungary's house.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Prussia was busy sulking.

Then, he dared to risk his awesome life for his almost as awesome sister.

He called Hungary.

She picked upon the third ring. "Hello?"

"It's the awesome Prussia and I require your slightly awesome assistance with Louise."

"…you know, if we were talking face to face, you'd already be passed out on the floor with a bruise on your forehead."

"Yeah. But seriously. You and Japan. Help. Louise and Venenciano. Now."

"At least you said I was slightly awesome."

He could practically see her grinning. A rush of static came over the line as she pretended to sigh dramatically. "Well, I suppose I can help…Japan is over at your house, isn't he?"

"I am." Prussia jumped and nearly shrieked-of course, it would have been a

manly shriek-when Japan appeared behind him.

"God, Japan, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Elizaveta? You require my assistance with helping Germany-kun and Italy-kun?" He said softly into the receiver.

Gilbert didn't like the look in Japan's eyes.

"What have I gotten us into…?"

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Japan finally got off of the phone, and promptly began to dial another number.

"Italy-kun? Oh, I am sorry, Romano, but may I speak to your brother?"

"…yes. Venenciano? Yes, I thought it would be good if you said it already-she is here, I am sure."

He paused, then said, "Yes. I know she does. It's quite clear." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I mean…we will do our best to help-we know, we know." He stopped, and then whispered, "You wouldn't mind if-yes, thank you, Venenciano. Yes. Goodbye." He hung up and turned to face Prussia, who was not afraid, dammit!

"Phase one of our plan is complete."

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

"Phase two, please, Elizaveta. I will handle Italy-kun."

"Got it." She hung up, smiling with vindictive pleasure. Whatever had happened, she would fix it, sure, but no one said she couldn't have some fun. Tucking a camera up her sleeve, she walked down the hall, waving absentmindedly to Austria, saying "I'll be back, don't worry, I'll be careful, et cetera. I get it." Forcing herself not to run, she could barely contain her excitement.

"This is going to be fun…"

Somehow, she managed to get to Germany's house, where Prussia and Japan were, anxiously awaiting her arrival.

"Italy's not here, but-"

Prussia cut over him. "Was planst du?" _(What are you planning?)_ Hungary silenced him with a look. "I'm going to talk to Germany. You can wait here for Italy and deal with him."

Japan nodded gravely.

"Oh mein Gott, ich werde getötet werden." _(Oh dear God, I'm going to die.)_

Hungary came back down the hall. "Wo in der Hölle ging sie?" _(Where did she even go?)_

"You mean she's not in her room?" He sighed and began knocking on doors and naming their usual residences.

"That's mine, that's a guest bedroom, that's Japan's, that's where she'd normally be, that's Italy's, and then her office-" He pushed the door open gently. Germany sat inside, eyes red, and scowling. Hungary shooed Prussia out and sat on the corner of her desk.

"Wanna talk about it?"

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Italy showed up at Germany's door for the second time that day, confused. Austria had directed him there, telling him Hungary was here.

Prussia opened the door and let him in before leaving the room. "I'm not gonna hear your sappy love confessions and crap like that. So leave me out of this" were the last words he said before walking away.

Japan sat across from him, looking anywhere but Italy's face.

"Japan?"

"Yes, Italy-kun. Uh…" He handed him a dictionary that was bookmarked and highlighted. "I think you might want to know why Germany is unhappy."

He stared at the book, face steadily turning red. "Oh…"

"Yes, Italy-kun. But I think she's finally admitting to herself." Italy's face brightened, still flushed.

"So then…?"

"Yes."He coughed into his sleeve. "I think we should leave Germany alone for now. Hungary-kun is still talking to her."

The two men sat in silence, staring into space, eyes slightly out of focus, watching something they could not see.

* * *

Not quite sure how that ending went down, but I thought it sounded tolerable.

If you want to know what I was listening to, they were some songs from "A Year Without Rain" (album by Selena Gomez): "Ghost of You," "Intuition," Summer Isn't Hot," "Off The Chain," and "A Year Without Rain."

I realize that now because I was impatient the German is probably reeeaaaaally bad. But I tried.

Ideas for next chapter are welcome, criticism, I tried to cut down on meaningless fluff comments, but I'm neurotic at best and insane at worst so I spazz around with my ideas a lot.

Finally, I can go to sleep. I swore I'd finish this chapter or else, and now I'm dead tired. Ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

Stupid was being all bitchy because too many people were on…yup, that's right, it's all your guys' fault that I didn't submit this earlier…

In case you were wondering, I deleted the enormous rant/selfpity/depressed not-a-real-chapter chapter, so that's gone and if there were any references to it the chapter doesn't exist anywhere at all.

I had a massive writer's block (sorry for the slow update), and I decided to delete my delusional rant a few chapters ago. I listened to music while being blocked, and then the plot bunnies attacked.

I think this chapter is gonna be it.

*listening to Eminem because he's fucking awesome, dammit*

* * *

She paused before deciding what to say.

"…um, Louise?"

She sighed. "Yes, Elizaveta?"

"Do…you…want to talk…about…it…?"

A weak smile graced her face. "Look who's being all inexpressive and inarticulate."

She scowled good-naturedly. "Just answer the question. Do you-"

She turned to face the window behind her. "Not answering. Go ask Gilbert."

"Answer. Now. Italy is here, in case you want to know."

She slumped lower in her chair. "Seriously?" She muttered weakly. "Just leave me alone."

"You have to answer the question."

Her eyes blazed with sudden fury as she slammed her hands down on the desk and stood up, screaming "Fine! I love him! Why do you keep bothering me? This is war! I have other things to worry about, and I'm actually busy, dammit! So you can all waste your time fucking around and-god dammit, why do I have to worry about this now?" She gasped for breath.

"Why can't you tell me something? Why do I have to figure it all out? What about me? I have no idea who the hell I am! Holy Roman Empire-who the fuck was that? Oh yeah, it was me, only I can't remember shit about anything! How did I die? Who was I? Who the hell am I?"

Hungary looked stricken. Her expression was something between horror, fear, and a morbid interest.

"Why the hell do I have to do everything? Why are all of you just here worrying me and asking stupid questions when I should be finding things out, dammit! I have to do everything-have you ever thought of me? What if I want someone to save me when I'm about to die? The only one who has ever tried to care is my brother, and he's not even a country any more. Fuck this." She looked close to crying.

"Ve…?" Italy had come down the hall, hearing her rant. "Are you okay…?"

She looked deranged. "No, I'm _not_ okay, Italy! And you can get the fuck out of my way!" She stormed down the hall.

She set a hand on his shoulder, which he quickly shrugged off. "I'm going to find her." He said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"No one else can."

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Italy slid through the open door. Germany sat facing away from him, mumbling under her breath.

"Louise."

She made no response.

He walked behind her and placed his arms around her neck. She flinched.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"No, you don't." She rasped back.

"How am I going to prove it to you?"

"Don't." She began to swing her head back and forth slowly, as if denying it to herself.

He turned her around to face him. "Don't say that." And gently pressed his lips to hers.

Eyes widening and face turning bright red, she made no movements to stop him.

He pulled back. "Do you believe me yet?"

She didn't answer, only blushing and looking at the floor.

He smiled. "I think I'll have to prove it to you more."

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

OMAKE~

She let her head rest in the crook of his neck, content to sit here in his arms.

She muttered something under her breath.

He shifted slightly. "What was that?"

"I said, ich liebe dich, you idiot." She blushed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Te amo, Louise." He giggled as she playfully swatted his knee. "Does this mean I get to stay?"

She nodded tiredly. "Yes, Feliciano." She let her eyes close.

"Forever."

* * *

…what the fuck kind of ending was that? *continues to yell at self* I needed to get out of that block, but that just _sucked_.

Ah, well, if you liked it, then I won't change it. The plot bunnies are attacking! Run for cover! AAHHHHHH…*trails off as she runs away*


End file.
